guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drakes on the Plain
Category:Elona quests Overview Summary #Take Koss to meet Wekehsa on the floodplain of Mahnkelon. #...to be added Obtained from :Mahzu in Rilohn Refuge Reward :2,500 XP :200 Gold :Banana Scythe :Dmg: 10-10 :Two-handed Dialogue :Ahai! Are you Sunspears? Don't be alarmed. I have no love for Varesh. But I am looking for a Sunspear myself. Do you happen to know Koss? I have a friend who's always telling stories about bailing Koss out of jams. Well, now it apears my friend, '''Wekehsa', has gotten himself into trouble and needs Koss's help. If you could relay a message I would appreciate it. Tell Koss that his old friend Wekehsa needs to meet him. He is somewhere in the Floodplain of Mahnkelon. Can you give Koss the message?'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Koss: Something smells... like bananas. Wait a moment. What in the name of Lyssa are you carrying? :Wekehsa: Ah, yes... I... erm... intercepted a shipment of weapons bound for Vabbi. This shipment included a scythe made from gold and platinum shaped like... a banana. :Wekehsa: Since it was packed in a produce crate, it even smells like one. A Vabbian lord had commissioned it for a small fortune, but it's taken me forever to find a buyer. :Wekehsa: I'm supposed to meet my buyer out here, but now I fear the lord may be planning... :Koss: ...to relaim his property? At any cost? Typical, Wekehsa. And now I suppose you need out help to reach your buyer safely? :Koss: Very well, we'll help. But you're going to owe me a favor. A big favor! HUGE! :Wekehsa: Thank you, Koss. You won't regret this. Follow me. We're not that far away. Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Koss: What's gotten into those drakes? They aren't usually this agressive. :Wekehsa: They seemed to be drawn to the scythe. I wonder why? Do they hate bananas? Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Wekehsa: All of these drakes can't be a coincidence. I've heard that Lord Yama the Vengeful is fond of employing unusual means to destory his enemies. This must be his work. :Koss: Lord Yama the Vengeful? Wekehsa, in the future, you mught want to refrain from stealing things belonging to anyone with "the Veneful" in their name. :Koss: You should also add "the cruel" and "the bloody" to that list. Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Koss: These aren't Kournan drakes! These drakes aren't even from this continent! Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Koss: Enough is enough! I have had it with these Balthazar-blasted drakes on this Balthazar-blasted plain! Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Wekehsa: Lord Yama! You're my buyer? :Lord Yama the Vengeful: Lord Yama the Vengeful, if you please! I've worked too hard for that title to to be known as just Lord Yama. :Lord Yama the Vengeful: You didn't suspect that drakes are naturalyy attracted to the smell of bananas did you? If not for these Sunspears you'd be dead! :'Koss': ''Do you just expect us to give you (the) scythe? :Lord Yama the Vengeful: No, Sunspear. I expect you to die! Reward Dialogue :That was certainly... interesting. Look, I owe you and Koss my life. If you ever need anything, you just let me know. Oh and... hey! Why don't you take the scythe as well. I'll never find a buyer for it. I mean, only a crazy person would fight with a banana. But a pointed stick... now that's a weapon. Walkthrough Start by having Koss in your party. Go outside Rilohn Refuge and talk to Wekehsa. After Koss and Wekehsa talk, follow Wekehsa, but make sure that he doesn't get too far ahead. You will encounter various types of drakes including; Irontooth Drakes, Lightning Drakes, Grand Drakes, Sand Drakes, and Obsidian Furnace Drakes. When you get to the marker, you will see Lord Yama the Vengeful and some Vabbian Guards. When they turn hostle, kill them (not very hard with a full party). Once they are dead, talk to Wekehsa for your reward. Trivia *The name of the quest, and the "Balthazar-blasted drakes" line said by Koss are a reference to the movie Snakes on a Plane. *The Banana Scythe as well as part of the reward dialogue are a reference to the Self Defense Against Fresh Fruit skit from Monty Python’s Flying Circus which was featured in the Monty Python's Flying Circus compilation And Now For Something Completely Different. *The last two lines of intermediate dialogue are refernces to a scene in the movie Goldfinger. *The correction made by Lord Yama to be refferred to as Lord Yama "The Vengeful" is a reference to Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.